Card Captor Chemistry
by StorymasterQ
Summary: It is something I'd like to write long ago. I like Chemistry, so I was thinking, what if I made elements using names from CCS, and try to mix 'em? The result is some sort of an essay. Try reading it and find out how Sakuranium can mix with Syaoranium. RR
1. Default Chapter Title

Card Captor Chemistry  
by: Storymaster Q  
  
DISCLAIMER: This 'essay' is made by me. Card Captor Sakura characters belong to CLAMP, and I used them without their consent (like, anyone did?). The names of the elements mentioned here is purely imaginative, and I assure you, there are no such element in nature that even resembles any of the elements I will mention.  
  
LEGEND: [out-of-story note]  
  
STORY:  
I fixed my glasses as I nervously went towards a podium. It was the end of the sememster, and my final essay is going to be judged in front of the University Council. I stood on the podium, put my essay on it, and cleared my throat.  
  
"Mr. Dawn, I presume?" a member of the Council queried.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
He examined the paper he was holding in front of him, then looked sternly into my eyes. "Your essay is about a presentation of the Chemistry involved in elements found in the Card Captor Sakura realm, am I correct?" he asked.  
  
I gulped. His voice was as cold as ice. And if I replied slow or stuttered, I will surely lose points. "Yes."  
  
"Okay," he said as he nodded and laid back onto his comfortable chair. "You may begin."  
I cleared my throat again before opening my essay paper and started reading.  
  
"Card Captor Chemistry  
  
Over the years, we have known that the most elements found Sakuranium (Sk) and Syaoranium (Sy). Attempts at combining these elements have so far been futile. But, as research indicated, Sakuranium and Syaoranium CAN be combined. All they need is a catalyst.  
  
If one put a portion of Sakuranium and an equal portion of Syaoranium, it will tend to separate, like oil and water. Soap can be used to break the tension so that oil and water can mix. To mix Sakuranium and Syaoranium, an element called Tomoyonium (Tm) is required. Apparently, Tomoyonium is not dissolved into the mix, thus justifying the fact that it is only a catalyst.  
  
Other researchers had also found this phenomenon, and was looking for the product of the mix. A colleague found two new elements that have not been named, and some only found one. This is not unusual because the two new elements can almost be called twins [guess who this collegue of mine is]. But we're not going to talk about the second generation [there goes another clue].  
  
Along with the discovery of the first three elements, other elements are found as easily. Those that have been found until now are Meilinium (Ml), Touyalium (To),Fujitakalium(Fj), Kerochanium (Ke), Yukitonium (Yk), Keroberosium (Kb), Yuelium (Yl), Eriolium (Er), Suppychanium (Su), Nakurum (Nk), Spinelsunium (Sp), and Rubymoonium (Rm).  
  
Interesting things happen in the mix of Sakuranium or Syaoranium with Meilinium. The mix of Meilinium and Sakuranium produces an explosion, no matter what the combination. While mixing it with the latter produces a gaseous form of Syaoranium, while Meilinium becomes boiled.  
  
Sakuranium and Touyalium mixes are the most bizarre. Sometimes there are flickers, sometimes the product is a gaseous form of both. No catalyst have been found to make these two elements join, though small concentration of the mix can be catalyzed using Fujitakalium. Mixes of Syaoranium and Touyalium seem to produce almost the same explosion like Meilinium and Sakuranium, but of different intensity and color.  
  
Fujitakalium is the most interesting element of all. It seems to have the atoms required to produce both Sakuranium and Touyalium, but another element is definately needed. This element have not been found, presumably because of its very short life. Colleagues agree to name this mysterious element Nadeshikonium (Nk).  
  
Kerochanium seems to be the primary element of the creation of Keroberosium, for no other element can produce it. To produce Keroberosium, one must mix Kerochanium with enough earth and burn the mix with enough heat. After a while, Keroberosium will degrade back into Kerochanium.  
  
Yukitonium also seems to be the primary element for Yuelium, but its creation are a bit difficult. By mixing it with water and leaving it in the wind, the mix will produce a very short living isotope of Yuelium. A quick mix of Touyalium will stabilize the Yuelium and making it last longer. After a while, like Keroberosium, Yuelium will degrade back into Yukitonium, but when it is turned into Yuelium again, it won't need more Touyalium to survive. Experts still have doubts how this can happen, and agree that the last Yukitonium is not the same as the first Yukitonium. Therefore, Yukitonium that has been turned into Yuelium is renamed as Yukitonium X (YkX).  
  
Eriolium somehow has some of the atoms required to produce Syaoranium, Keroberosium, Yuelium, Spinelsunium, and Rubymoonium, but a lot of other atoms are also found in Syaoranium, Keroberosium, and Yuelium. Research indicates that it is possible that a series of mixes beginning with a type of Eriolium will someday produce Syaoranium, but the mixes to create pure Keroberosium and pure Yuelium is still unknown. This new type of Eriolium is still mysterious, and experts agree to name it Clowreadium (Cw). Eriolium also seem to be a major element. It can affect other elements which will I mention now.  
  
Nakurum can either be acid or base, but certainly not neutral. A few drops of Eriolium into half a cc of Nakurum will produce energy and Rubymoonium. This Rubymoonium can survive much longer than Yuelium, though they seem to have some common features. Even though, Rubymoonium WILL turn back into Nakurum when all the Eriolium added into it has been turned into energy.  
  
Suppychanium has a striking similar structure with Kerochanium, and also like Nakurum, if exposed to a certain volume of Eriolium, will turn into Spinelsunium, which structure also resembles Keroberosium. Like Rubymoonium, Spinelsunium will also degrade back to Suppychanium after all the Eriolium has been turned into energy.  
  
There have also been reports of strange phenomena when different elements are mixed with elements not from the Card Captor Sakura realm. One that has been widely known is listed.  
  
A mix of glucose or any other form of sweet with Kerochanium or Suppychanium produces the strangest of phenomena, especially Suppychanium. Glucose-contaminated Kerochanium will produce bubbles of unknown gas and the element tend to heat. The heat can be so extreme that in one experiment, it melted the reaction tube, which is made from glass.  
  
Glucose-contaminated Suppychanium produces about the same phenomena with Kerochanium until the limit what researchers call the 'Suppy Sweet Limit'. If glucose is added over this limit, after a second or two, a huge explosion will happen. The most recent...uh, earthquake we felt was the chemistry lab shuddering from the explosion. This explosion will send drops of exaggerated Suppychanium all over the place, and will start to devour anything that contains glucose. Touching this exaggerated form of Suppychanium with a human body part can cause the loss of flesh up to a whole finger.  
  
The colors of the elements are also different. Sakuranium is bright pink while Syaoranium is bright green. Tomoyonium is clear. Meilinium, Nakurum, and Rubymoonium are of red hue, increasing in depth from left to right. Touyalium is sky blue. Fujitakalium, Yukitolium, Yuelium, and Eriolium are white, with strikes of black and gray. Kerochanium and Kero-berosium are orange to yellow, while Suppychanium and Spinelsunium are black to orange.  
  
Mixes of the elements don't always mean mixes of the colors, as proofed with the experiments presented above.  
  
The elements of the Card Captor Sakura realm are too complicated to be stated in one paperwork. The mixes are just too much, and there are also yet-to-be-found elements code-named as Makium (Mk), Naokolium (Nk), Chiharum (Ci), Rikalium (Rk), Teradalium (Tr), Yamazakium (Yz),..."  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Dawn." one of the Council stopped me.  
  
I gulped. BAD SIGN! Stopped in the middle of a readout is a real BAD SIGN!  
  
"We'll inform you about the results of this judgement." another Council member said. "Now, if you please step down from the podium and go outside, as we still have a number of people after you."  
  
I gulped. Sighing, I stepped down from the podium and walked limply to the door.  
  
"Why the glum look, Mr. Dawn?" A voice suddenly came behind me.  
  
I turned and saw a beautiful lady, the Head Council, the Head of the University. "I, uh..." I couldn't move my tongue to reply, because I've said so much up on the podium.  
  
The Head Council smiled as she patted my on the shoulder. "Great presentation. Your paper is the best we've heard so far. Keep on the good work." she said.  
  
At that time, I felt relief as if someone had lifted the world off my shoulder.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, how do you like it? Of course, this is absolutely fantasy. There's no way I'd be able to present this kind of essay in front of any university's Council as an end-of-term paperwork. The 'essay', as you can see, isn't completed here. That's because it's still about a few Kbytes more. Well, I'll have to cut it here. What do you think? Come on, suggest me something. How about the mixes of some other combination of elements, or even a new one? I accept anykind of comments, may it be flames, praises, or just plain comments.  
  
See ya in another fic  
Arsen Dawn  
StoryMaster Q 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Card Captor Chemistry II  
by: Storymaster Q  
  
DISCLAIMER: This 'essay' is made by me. Card Captor Sakura characters belong to CLAMP, and I used them without their consent (like, anyone did?). The names of the elements mentioned here is purely imaginative, and I assure you, there are no such element in nature that even resembles any of the elements I will mention. I also try to make the element name's short version different from any that has already been used, since it's been actually patented by their respective founders.  
  
NOTE: Since you guys 'seem' to like it, I'm writing the full essay this time, with minor adjustments (due to the most recent experiments). And FYI, I'm only a high-school student, but my love for chemistry can only be surpassed by my love for the Card Captor Sakura realm and its contents. Unfortunately, this made my knowledge of other animes somehow low, making me unable to properly 'chemistrize' them. I really can't think of a better anime than CCS. I love CCS! Hail S+S!  
  
NOTE II: Crossed my mind a minute ago was making a Card Captor Biology (since it's another thing I'm somehow good at), but I risk at making it an NC-17 fic, which I don't quite like writing. Restricting myself as much as possible can only take me down to R, which is still no good. But, a wise man once said (okay, it was me), nothing is taboo for those who has the mind of science. Of course, I'll be having your opinion on this too.  
  
ESSAY:  
Card Captor Chemistry  
  
Over the years, we have known that the most elements that can easily be found are Sakuranium (Sk) and Syaoranium (Sy). Attempts on combining these elements have so far been futile. But, as research indicated, Sakuranium and Syaoranium CAN be combined. All they need is a catalyst.  
  
If one put a portion of Sakuranium and an equal portion of Syaoranium, it will tend to separate, like oil and water. Soap can be used to break the tension so that oil and water can mix, but to mix Sakuranium and Syaoranium, an element called Tomoyonium (Tm) is required. Apparently, Tomoyonium is not dissolved into the mix, thus justifying the fact that it is only a catalyst.  
  
Other researchers had also found this phenomenon, and was looking for the product of the mix. A colleague found two new elements that have not been named, and some only found one. This is not unusual because the two new elements can almost be called twins.  
  
Recent researchers have tried to mix Sakuranium and Syaoranium without the existence of Tomoyolium. None of them are reported successful. Some claim that they did, but the product seems to be too hazardous to be released to public, so it is kept under strict government protection.  
  
Along with the discovery of the first three elements, other elements are found as easily. Those that have been found at first are Meilinium (Ml), Touyalium (To), Fujitakalium (Fj), Kerochanium (Ke), Yukitonium (Yk), Keroberosium (Kb), Yuelium (Yl), Eriolium (Er), Suppychanium (Su), Nakurum (Nk), Spinelsunium (Sp), and Rubymoonium (Rm).  
  
Interesting things happen in the mix of Sakuranium or Syaoranium with Meilinium. The mix of Meilinium and Sakuranium produces an explosion, no matter what the combination. While the mix with the latter makes Meilinium boil, and produces a gaseous form of Syaoranium, as if trying to escape.  
  
Sakuranium and Touyalium mixes are the most bizarre. Sometimes there are flickers, sometimes the product is a gaseous form of both. No catalyst have been found to make these two elements join, though small concentration of the mix can be catalyzed using Fujitakalium. Mixes of Syaoranium and Touyalium seem to produce almost the same explosion like Meilinium and Sakuranium, and about the same flickers of Sakuranium and Touyalium, but of different intensity and color.  
  
Fujitakalium is the most interesting element of all. It seems to have the atoms required to produce both Sakuranium and Touyalium, but another element is definately needed. This element have not been found, presumably because of its very short life. Colleagues agree to name this mysterious element Nadeshikonium (Nk).  
  
Kerochanium seems to be the primary element of the creation of Keroberosium, for no other element can produce it. To produce Keroberosium, one must mix Kerochanium with enough earth and burn the mix with enough heat. After a while, Keroberosium will degrade back into Kerochanium. Although, found in a recent experiment, having Sakuranium present will prolong the existence of Keroberosium before it reverts back to Kerolium.  
  
Yukitonium also seems to be the primary element for Yuelium, but its creation are a bit difficult. By mixing it with water and leaving it in the wind at night, the mix will produce a very short living isotope of Yuelium. A quick mix of Touyalium will stabilize the Yuelium and making it last longer. After a while, like Keroberosium, Yuelium will degrade back into Yukitonium, but when it is turned into Yuelium again, it won't need more Touyalium to survive. Experts still have doubts on how this can happen, and agree that the last Yukitonium is not the same as the first Yukitonium. Therefore, Yukitonium that has been turned into Yuelium is renamed as Yukitonium X (YkX). Like Keroberosium, Yuelium can also be prolonged with the presence of Sakuranium.  
  
Eriolium somehow has some of the atoms required to produce Syaoranium, Keroberosium, Yuelium, Spinelsunium, and Rubymoonium, but a lot of other atoms are also found in Syaoranium, Keroberosium, and Yuelium. Research indicates that it is possible that a series of mixes beginning with a type of Eriolium will someday produce Syaoranium, but the mixes to create pure Keroberosium and pure Yuelium is still unknown. This new type of Eriolium is still mysterious, and experts agree to name it Clowreadium (Cw). Eriolium also seem to be a major element, as it can affect almost all other elements.  
  
Nakurum can either be acid or base, but certainly not neutral. A few drops of Eriolium into half a cc of Nakurum will produce energy-radiating Rubymoonium. This Rubymoonium can survive much longer than Yuelium, though they seem to have some common features. Even though, Rubymoonium WILL turn back into Nakurum when all the Eriolium added into it has been turned into energy.  
  
Suppychanium has a striking similar structure with Kerochanium, and also like Nakurum, if exposed to a certain volume of Eriolium, will turn into Spinelsunium, which structure also resembles Keroberosium. Like Rubymoonium, Spinelsunium will also degrade back to Suppychanium after all the Eriolium has been turned into energy.  
  
There have also been reports of strange phenomena when different elements are mixed with elements not from the Card Captor Sakura realm. One that has been widely known is listed.  
  
A mix of glucose or any other form of sweet with Kerochanium or Suppychanium produces the strangest of phenomena, especially Suppychanium. Glucose-contaminated Kerochanium will produce bubbles of unknown gas and the element tend to heat. The heat can be so extreme that in one experiment, it melted the reaction tube, which is made from glass.  
  
Glucose-contaminated Suppychanium produces about the same phenomena with Kerochanium until the limit what researchers call the 'Suppy Sweet Limit'. If glucose is added over this limit, after a second or two, a huge explosion will happen. This explosion will send drops of exaggerated Suppychanium all over the place, and will start to devour anything that contains glucose. Touching this exaggerated form of Suppychanium with a human body part can cause the loss of flesh up to a whole finger.  
  
The colors of the elements are also different. Sakuranium is bright pink while Syaoranium is bright green. Tomoyonium is crystal clear. Meilinium, Nakurum, and Rubymoonium are of red hue, increasing in depth. Touyalium is sky blue. Fujitakalium, Yukitolium, Yuelium, and Eriolium are white, with strikes of black and gray. Kerochanium and Keroberosium are orange to yellow, while Suppychanium and Spinelsunium are black to orange.  
  
Mixes of the elements don't always mean mixes of the colors, as proved with the experiments presented above.  
  
Just recently, researchers are able to extract more elements from the Card Captor Sakura realm. These newly found elements are still somehow a mystery, since they're so new. They are Naokolium (Nk), Chiharum (Ci), Rikalium (Rk), Teradalium (Tr), Yamazakium (Yz), Makium (Mk), Mizukinium (Mz), and Sonominium (So).  
  
Naokolium, Chiharum, and Rikalium seem to be inert elements, since none of the previously known elements could react to them, may it be positive (joining) or negative (separating). But then Teradalium was found and it seems to have a good positive reaction with Rikalium. Experts are still working on this.  
  
Yamazakium can also react with Chiharum. A proper mix will, at first, show some slight negative reactions, but after a prolonged period of time, the two elements seem to merge. This has been highly hypothetical since the researcher who claimed to have seen the two elements merge didn't state the length of time actually needed, nor will there be any product.  
  
Makium is THE most inert element ever found. It is very little in nature, and have almost no similarities with any other elements except the fact that it is found in the Card Captor Sakura realm. This element, by far, is the most mysterious elements anyone has ever found, primarily because Nadeshikonium and Clowreedium have not been found.  
  
Mizukinium shares, strangely enough, a similar spectrum with Yuelium, proving that they share a similar form of energy. It is only recently known that for Sakuranium to have any effect in prolonging the existence of Yuelium or Keroberosium, it must be suffused with Mizukinium first. Other use of Mizukinium include the melting of the gaseous form of Touyalium. Researchers are still working on how this strange elements can have such a cooling effect on the rebellious element such as Touyalium.  
  
Sonominium is the last found element, although experts believe that it has been within, but undetected so far. It seems to have the necessary atoms to create Tomoyolium, but like other elements, it needs another element to do so. This other element is VERY mysterious, and experts can't even start to think of a name for it.  
  
CONCLUSION:  
Considering the amount of the elements found, it is almost impossible to track and list all the possible reaction and products that they may have, not to mention their atomic structures and electron configuration. To sum it up, some of the most important reactions will be reviewed.  
  
- Sakuranium and Syaoranium need Tomoyonium as catalyst to merge.  
- Sakuranium and Meilinium DON'T MIX.  
- Syaoranium and Meilinium also DON'T MIX.  
- Fujitakalium can catalyst the merge of Sakuranium and Touyalium in small concentration.  
- Fujitakalium needs the short-living mysterious element Nadeshikonium to produce Sakuranium and Touyalium.  
- Mizukinium suffused Sakuranium can prolong the time of Keroberosium and Yuelium before degrading back to Kerochanium and Yukitonium.  
- A mysterious Eriolium-type element called Clowreedium can, after a series of mixes, produce Syaoranium.  
- Nakurum and Suppychanium require Eriolium to change into Rubymoonium and Spinelsunium.  
- Infusing sweets to Suppychanium is safe, until it goes beyond the 'Suppy Sweet Limit'.  
- Teradalium merged pretty well with the seemingly inert Rikalium.  
- Yamazakium shows small resistance with Chiharum, but rumors stated that they can merge.  
- Mizukinium shared the same line spectrum with Yuelium, and has a cooling effect on Touyalium.  
- It is possible to make Tomoyolium, the all-important catalyst, using Sonominium, but a very mysterious element is needed, which name is still unknown.  
  
-END-  
  
Author's Note(s):  
- There goes the full essay. If I get more ideas on mix n' match-ing the elements, I might make Card Captor Chemistry III, making revisions here and there.  
- You know exactly what I meant with 'merging' and 'product', right? Of course, 'merging' isn't always mean *coughmatingcough*, but it also means a brother-sister bond (Touya-Sakura). I still can't find a more 'chemistrized' way to say it, so I use the same word.  
- Anyone with any name found in CCS do send it to me and I'll try to put it in the next time I revise the essay.  
- Also, surely you've guessed what I meant with the last point in conclusion. It's Tomoyo's father! If ANYONE got his name (Mr. Daidouji won't be enough), please tell me, so I can complete this essay at last. Credit will be given where credit is due.  
- I accept anykind of comments, may it be flames, praises, or just plain comments.  
- I'm not bragging, but I did the first in less than a day, if this makes you wonder, English isn't even my first language!  
  
See ya in another fic, er...essay  
  
Arsen Dawn  
StoryMaster Q  
e-mail: storymaster@mad.scientist.com   
ICQ : 75282461 


End file.
